Ne le  réveillez pas
by elleay sahbel
Summary: Des rires, des chants.Qu'est-ce que c'était de rire ? Une fête, une étreinte. Qu'est-ce que c'était, un câlin? Seul dans son placard, il ferma les yeux et imagina. Encore. Vivre dans un rêve... Ne le réveillez pas, laissez-le avoir la vie étrenelle...


**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating: **K/ K+

**Pairing:** Harry, etc, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas les utiliser pour cela ! J'aurais préféré ne pas écrire cette fic, en fait... ^^'

**Ce OS est écrit pour la 3ème nuit d'écriture du Fof, Forum Francophone. Le Fof qui contient le FIC et plein de topics interessants, allez sur le Fof Youhouuu ! ^^**

**Défi: Anniversaire**

**Principe: un mot, une heure pour l'écrire avant de passer au suivant.**

**Note de l'auteur : j'aurais préféré ne pas écrire cette fic. Non pas parce que je la trouve mauvaise, mais de par ce qu'elle représente : l'une de mes plus grandes peurs : que ma vie ne soit qu'une illusion, un rêve... Et plaquer cela à l'univers d'Harry Potter me ... Rah, non ! Je sais pas si je vais poster... Si vous voyez ce message, vous saurez que oui, mais là... Je n'aime pas cette fic, c'est trop horrible à mon sens, je... Hooonn, qu'est-ce que je fais ?**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ne le réveillez pas.

.

.

.

Vert, jaune, rouge, bleu… Des éclats de rires, des enfants dévalant les escaliers, martelant de leurs pas cette rengaine douloureuse….

Les cadeaux, un gâteau, des chants…

Une voix féminine, fière, et une masculine, grave et satisfaite, vantant les mérites de leur petit garçon…

Des rires, encore. Des jeux d'enfants.

Qu'est-ce que c'était, de rire ? La scène n'était qu'ombre chinoises, sombre et déformée. Qu'est-ce que c'était, la joie ? Scène coupée par sa porte close…

La voix de femme reprend, elle d'habitude si stridente, devenue douce. « Maman ».

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, d'avoir une maman ?

….. « Arrête, pas de câlin… » ….

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, d'avoir un câlin ? D'avoir une étreinte forte de son papa, des bras tendres de sa maman…

Il serra ses bras autour de lui, et imagina. Il imagina encore une fois, il imagina des sourires et des rires, une étreinte aussi douce que factice… Factice… Comme le reste de sa vie. Factice comme les excuses inventées en public, factice comme la chambre qu'il aurait dû avoir.

Les rires retentirent à nouveau, distordus par la porte du placard, et Harry sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Qu'est-ce que c'était, un cadeau ?

Il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau. Il n'en recevrait pas. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

…. « Allez, reprends encore une part…. » …. « …et là, Hihihi… »

Ce gâteau, il l'avait fait lui-même. Il espérait qu'il était bon. Si Dudley appréciait, peut-être qu'il ne lui tordrait plus le bras, pour qu'il soit capable d'en refaire…

Peut-être que si il imaginait assez fort, il y goûterait vraiment ? Peut-être que si il imaginait assez fort, ça deviendrait réel ?

Dans son placard, un petit garçon trop maigre, décoiffé, pâle comme le cadavre qu'il était presque, ferma les yeux et imagina.

Il imagina un monde où on lui souhaiterait aussi son anniversaire. Imagina un monde où il serait utile. Imagina un monde qui voudrait de lui. Imagina un monde où il ne serait pas un monstre.

.

* * *

.

Il n'entendait plus les rires, ni les chants. Il voulait tant y croire. Il ouvrit les yeux dans le silence. Bientôt, sa tante vint frapper à sa porte, et comme tous les matins, il se leva, triste. Il sortit de son placard, et se rappela en voyant la montagne de cadeau que c'était l'anniversaire de Dudley, aujourd'hui.

Il alla au zoo, parla a un serpent, et reçu d'étranges lettres…

Il vit un géant, il lui apprit qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial. Il se dit qu'il rêvait.

Il se dit qu'il ne voulait jamais se réveiller.

Il ne se réveilla pas.

.

* * *

.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit dans un « clic », et Pétunia intima à Harry de nettoyer les restes de la fête d'anniversaire de Dudley.

Devant l'absence de réponse, elle revint sur ses pas, et appela plus fort. Et encore plus fort. Secoua son neveu, sentant la panique la gagner.

Il ne se réveillait pas.

.

* * *

.

Il était dans un endroit magnifique. Poudlard. Il avait des amis, une mission. Des ennemis. Des cadeaux. Il rirait. Enfin.

Une secousse le fit ouvrit les yeux. Voldemort était toujours plus fort. C'était cette année, il le savait. Cette année, il allait partir. Lui… ou L'autre. Il regarda les baldaquins de son lit, heureux malgré la menace permanente. Ce monde était étrange, différent de celui qu'il avait connu, et 6 ans après, il s'émerveillait encore de sa richesse. Un monde étrange. Mais c'était son monde.

.

* * *

.

Dans une ambulance, un petit garçon aux yeux verts cachés par ses paupières hurla soudainement de douleur, et ouvrit brièvement les yeux.

.

* * *

.

Du blanc, partout. Il était à la gare King Cross, devant Dumbledore. Tant de blanc… Etait-il mort ?

.

* * *

.

« respire p'tit gars, respire, ça va aller… » …. « …ne peut rien faire pour lui ?... Dumbledore… » il secoua la tête et referma les yeux.

.

* * *

.

Face à Voldemort, devant tout Poudlard. Neville avait tranché la tête du serpent. Un duel à mort. Il était le propriétaire de la baguette de Sureau.

Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il n'avait pas peur de dormir éternellement. Il n'avait pas peur… Il ne voulait juste, simplement pas se réveiller. Ne jamais se réveiller. Jamais. Il voulait croire en son mensonge, une dernière fois. Encore une fois. Il voulait croire qu'il avait 17 ans et qu'il allait sauver son monde. Il voulait croire qu'il connaissait le bonheur. Encore une fois…

Ne pas se réveiller, ne pas se réveiller. Se réveiller et retourner à la gare, dans le blanc de l'ambulance qu'il connaissait inconsciemment. Il ne vivait que dans son sommeil. Laissez-le avoir la vie éternelle… Ne le réveillez pas…Ne le réveillez pas…. Laissez-le faire de son mensonge la réalité….

Quelle importance, tant qu'on y croit ? Quelle importance que ce soit vrai ou faux, tant qu'on le vit vraiment ? Laissez-le vivre, laissez-le dormir, laissez-le avoir 17 ans et être le sauveur du monde sorcier. Laissez-le, il le sera.

Son monde n'est pas moins réel. Son monde, il y vit. Son monde, il n'existe peut-être que pour lui, mais si il est là pour quelqu'un, c'est qu'il existe.

N'est-ce pas l'important ? Laissez-le exister, ne le réveillez pas…

Ne le réveillez pas…

.

* * *

.

Il ne se réveilla pas.

.

* * *

.

Je poste, je poste pas... BOUHOUHOU comment j'ai pu écrire ça ? Je peux pas laisser ça sur mon profil... Rah, nonnn ! Comment j'ai pu associer cette peur à cet univers ? Je déteste ce genre de fics en plus...

C'est trop horrible, je ne veux pas poster...

Si je poste : une review ?


End file.
